


Losing The World You Knew

by SisterWine



Category: LOMY - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Alternateverse
Genre: Alzheimers Awareness, Forget Me Never, Hold Love Closely, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's memory has been fading away and Remy has been trying to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing The World You Knew

Disclaimer: Remy, Logan and Xavier belong to Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox. I make no moneys from this. Strictly fiction. No harm intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes only. I do not lend, sell, steal or copy so, don't ask. sisterwine75@hotmail.com.

 

Logan stared at the soft, auburn hair of the man's head on the pillow next to him, trying to remember the face. The early morning shades spilled through the curtains and crept along the end of the bed, inching its way up their bodies. Reaching a hand up and sighing, his fingers gingerly brushed the silken locks of the man who's back was to him. His hand retreated as the touch caused a stir from his bedmate. His eyes widened with curiosity as the man rolled over and smiled at him.

"Mornin', cher." Remy whispered and propped himself up on his elbow. "You hungry? Remy'll make us some pancakes."

Logan didn't answer. His brow furrowed as he thought about what Remy had asked him. Blinking and smiling, Logan pushed himself to sit up. After a good night, his morning had puttered along and left him feeling as if he were in a fog.

Remy sat up and leaned over to kiss Logan's cheek before getting out of bed. He shoved the covers off of him and turned to place his feet on the hardwood floor. He yawned and stretched as he stood up, standing there, nude, in their bedroom. Turning around, he smiled as he watched the confusion on Logan's face. "What's de matter? You hungry for somethin' else?" Quirking a grin, Remy sat back down and leaned in to kiss Logan's lips. "Logan," his face lost all expression, "what's my name?" Blinking and waiting patiently as Logan thought, dread crept in.

Biting his lip and thinking very hard, Logan felt as if he should know the answer. After all, they were in bed, nude, together. "I don't know." Logan stared at the younger man's face, hoping for some clue as to who this Cajun beauty was. His eyes stared at the man's eyes, then cheeks, and finally mouth. He loved how his lips curved and moved, when he spoke. His skin was milky and smooth and fluid as muscles clenched and twitched, underneath. He wanted to touch that face and beg the man for some small hint as to the answer of the question. Their eyes met again.

Remy's heart sank as he heard the whispered words from the man he had fought so hard not to lose. Taking a breath, Remy shifted and gave a small smile as he reintroduced himself. "My name is Remy Etienne LeBeau. Your name is Logan. We've been together for 12 years, as lovers. We've been friends for 25 years. We live in Quebec, Canada, in a home you an' I built, ourselves. We've been livin' here for de past nine years." Remy took his explanation slow, as he had every morning, and every morning he had been greeted with the same confused expression. 

"Right." Logan smiled and tossed the covers off of himself and turned to get out of bed. Pausing, he turned around and looked innocently back at the face that watched him. "Why am I naked?"

Giving a shakey smile, Remy slipped off of the bed and collected a clean pair of underwear, from Logan's side of their shared mahogany, side-by-side six-drawer dresser. He came around to where Logan sat and placed the garment on Logan's left leg. "Las' night, you an' I made love." Kneeling in front of Logan, Remy carefully lifted Logan's right leg and held out his hand for the garment, as he had done every morning. It had been a struggle but he had managed to let his patience win and took his time teaching Logan to dress himself.

"Oh." Logan simply stared at the upturned face. "Was it good?"

Remy's smile widened and a soft laugh caressed his voice. "Oui, mon brave. It was very good." The words had been on the tip of his tongue, begging to be set free but Remy held them in. He hadn't the heart to tell Logan that, for a brief moment in their lovemaking, Logan had been himself. He knew that once they were up and moving around, Logan would remember more about himself and their life together but, the hard part had been getting past the fog and haze of the morning. Helping Logan get dressed and then himself, Remy breathed and thought about making a call to someone he hadn't spoken to in several years. When they finished dressing, he looked over at Logan, who sat on the bed and waited patiently, replacing the smile he had worn every morning, he asked, "are you hungry?"

"Yes." 

Opening the bedroom door and making their way out to the kitchen, Remy sat Logan down on the plush sofa and picked up a full photo album and placed it on Logan's lap. The note on the cover simply read, "Look at me." Sighing and smiling, he kissed Logan's forehead and made his way into the kitchen, from the joined dining room, to fix breakfast.

Logan flipped through the thick photo album and read each note that accompanied its corresponding photo. Every now and then, he would ask who certain people were but was able to slowly remember others. The scent of eggs and bacon and toast filled his nose and he set the album down, beside him on the seat and stood up to find where the scent was coming from. Making his way into the kitchen, Logan came to a stop beside Remy and asked what he was doing.

Remy turned and calmly asked, "what am I doin', Logan?"

"Cookin'." Logan smiled. "You made pancakes, yesterday."

Taking a deep breath and smiling, Remy set the spatula down, on the plate, beside the stove, and kissed Logan's lips, gently. "Correct. Would you bring me de orange juice, in dat cabinet, please?" He spoke slowly as he pointed behind him, to the tall, stainless steel refrigerator. He watched as Logan made his way over to the refrigerator and opened the door. "D' you remember what Remy asked, cher?"

Logan nodded and reached for the gallon of milk. Pausing, he read the name on the jug. "Juice."

Remy turned back to the stove and retrieved the spatula and plate. Placing each serving onto the plate and walking over to put their plates down, on the table, he turned back to see Logan holding the glass pitcher of grapefruit juice and walking back to the countre, separating the kitchen from the dining room. "Close enough." Walking back over to where Logan stood, Remy quietly closed the refrigerator door and helped Logan by pointing to the cabinets, above the countre, to where the tumblers were. "Which one?"

Logan stared at the three doors and placed his hand on the middle door but stopped himself from opening it. Thinking more, he moved his hand to open the far left door and remove two, plastic tumblers and place them on the countre. He then poured the juice into each cup and handed the cups to Remy, before picking up the pitcher of juice and staring at it. He hadn't asked for help and made no move to do so. Pointing to the pitcher, he thought of where it would go. "Cold."

"Oui." Remy stood there, holding the two tumblers of juice. He watched patiently as Logan thought before deciding where the pitcher went. As Logan pointed to the refrigerator, Remy nodded and smiled. "Oui."

~~~

Remy had taken the day slowly and calmly quizzed Logan on their daily chores, excusing himself momentarily to make a call to Xavier. When he came back, Logan sat at the table and stared at their half-finished puzzle, a corner piece in his hand. "What have you found, cher?"

Logan sighed and held up a piece the giant sunflower, they had been working on. "A leaf."

Looking at the piece in Logan's hand, Remy sat down in the chair, adjacent to Logan, and shook his head. "Hm, I reckon you might need another look, Logan."

"Oh!" Logan smiled. "A petal."

"Oui."

They spent an hour piecing several pieces together before Logan reached over and placed his hand on Remy's. "I love you, Gumbo." He smiled and winked at the surprised and relieved Cajun as their eyes met.

"Je t'aime, aussi, Logan." Sighing, Remy stood up and excused himself while he fetched Logan's prescription and a glass of water. When he returned, Logan had been busier than ever, focusing on another piece to the flower's petals. "Time for your noon pill, mon cher." He opening the noon tab on the container and placed the pill in Logan's hand, exchanging it for the puzzle piece, and then handed him the glass of water. When he looked back into the man's eyes, his heart clenched.

Logan stared at him, perplexed. "I still don't know who you are."

A sigh of sadness escaped him as Remy only smiled through the hurt and placed a gentle hand on Logan's as he replied, "I'm going to take care of you, Logan."

"Okay." Logan nodded, unsure of what Remy meant. "Fer what?"

"Fer as long as you need."

 

End.


End file.
